The present invention relates generally to invalid beds for invalids or bedridden persons and, more particularly, to an invalid bed with toilet equipment capable of disposing of excretions in a mechanized sanitary manner.
It is well known that some beds for invalids have a toilet opening through the mattress, under which a bedpan is placed so that the patient on the bed can discharge through the toilet opening. To dispose of the excretions, an attendant replaces the bedpan with a new one or moves the excretions into a disposable container, which is to be discarded later. In some hospitals, the bedpans are connected to a drainage so as to flush off excretions.
However, it is difficult for an ordinary home to have the afore-mentioned drainage system because of extensive work such as opening bores in the floor and placing sewers in the ground. In addition, even if such a drainage system has been built in large expenses, the bed can no longer be moved to meet later changes in layout, etc.
On the other hand, few attendants want to perform troublesome and undesirable operations such as disposal of excretions. In addition, the odor remains in the room.